Un ALma SenTenCiiaDa
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Yumi Komagata ha perdido a su mas grande amor y posesion. Shishio Makoto ha desaparecido de su vida. Podra la Geisha seguir viviendo en este Mundo Lleno De Gloria, Que Tambien Es Un Mundo De Dolor Que Esta Construido Con Mentiras. Dejen Reviews!


**NOTA****: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto OK? Nos agrada mas se escucha más cool.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Bueno este Fic no esta nada apegado a la historia de Rurounin Kenshin, lo único que es igual son los sentimientos de Shishio y de Yumi, este fic trata sobre talvez la pregunta que todos nos hubiéramos hecho si Yumi y Shishio por alguna razón no terminaran juntos en el infierno, ¿acaso Yumi podría vivir sin el? ¿Shishio podría vivir sin Yumi? ¿Qué cosas sentirías Yumi al no tener a Shishio cerca? Eso es una parte de lo que podría ser este Fic. Bueno realmente espero que les guste porque creo yo que el mensaje que entenderán es bueno. Tendrán que leerlo para saber de que hablo.**

**Acepto que aun me falta mucha experiencia pero espero que le agrade o entiendan la idea que intento transmitir con esta historia.**

**//Un ALmA SeNTeNCiiaDa//**

La calle estaba llena de gente, gente que platicaba alegremente sin alguna preocupación, sin males o dolores, bueno eso era lo que dejaban ver, sus pasos eran lentos; ojala así fuera el dolor que por dentro la consumía, podía ver imágenes pasar por sus ojos, cada paso hacia delante era uno hacia atrás.

Ella coloco su mano en su rostro con el fin de alejar un mechón de cabello que había caído de su hermosa melena, lo hizo lentamente y desganada, así era su vida ,ella ya no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo, estando en un mundo, sin un motivo para estar en este.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, un momento eterno sin el…

Un sonido llamo su atención, por lo cual ella desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, ese sonido eran…risas, si risas de la gente que parecía no detenerse, si siempre avanzando…claro porque tenían a alguien a su lado, las parejas reían mientras avanzaban, pero eso que significaba? Jamás lo entendió, cuando ella una Geisha jamás dejo de avanzar, pero ¿Por qué? Será porque no tenía opción? No, no es así…avanzaba por que era feliz, era totalmente feliz, pero…si era verdad ella dejo de avanzar cuando el gobierno Meiji tomo el poder del Japón, si ella había caído, ella se detuvo, pero…volvió a avanzar si y todo por el hombre que amaba, ese hombre que ahora había desaparecido, ¿Como volvería a avanzar? Ahora entendía que la gente que caía que no avanzaba, era porque no había nadie, un apoyo…nada.

O tal vez no…bueno esas preguntas, realmente no cambiarían su situación sin importar cuanto lo pensara.

Su mirada trato de perderse en el rió, el rió que estaba a pocos metros de ella, en este rió se encontraban mucha gente, desde niños jugando con pelota, ancianos disfrutando del momento y lo que mas la lastimaba era ver a las parejas, ella quería desviar la mirada pero no podía la pareja que estaba observando ellos eran…felices, si era obvio, abrazados, besándose…algo que ella vivió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumo de su vida.

¿Por qué? – las palabras salieron muy suavemente de sus labios.

Otra mirada la llevo a ver a otras pareja revolcándose en el pasto, estaban dando vueltas como niños pequeños, pero sin separarse uno del otro, otra imagen, otra imagen a su mente, claramente la imagen de ella y su amor revolcándose en la cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, uno arriba del otro cambiando de posición en cada beso.

Apretó los puños y desvió de nuevo la mirada, pero de nuevo un recuerdo inundo su mente, pero este mas doloroso aun, hacia ella se dirigian dos policías ambos con espadas montando caballo.

Buenas tardes, señorita – fueron las palabras de los policías que pasaban al costado de la mujer.

Ante tales palabras, ella no dijo nada , solo veía como los hombres se alejaban, pero teniéndolo frente a ella, era imposible que no lo recordara, el hecho de la espada y el caballo, de nuevo su recuerdo la llenaba de desesperación, el saber que no volvería a tener un recorrido con el en caballo y perderse accidentalmente para terminar haciendo el amor en el bosque.

Aunque la espada, era una de las razones por las que lo perdió, pero también fue una de las cosas por las cuales lo consiguió, no sabia si era bueno o malo pero siempre que veía su corazón de destrozaba cada vez mas, pero…seria posible? Que su corazón se destrozara mas, su alma ya no existía, en su mundo ya no existía nada, bueno lo único que habitaba en este era la tristeza y la soledad.

Esos hombres pasaban felizmente, como era que podrían estar así? Si ellos estaban trabajando para el gobierno Meiji, un gobierno que le quito todo, que la dejo así, que le arrebato todo , su vida, su felicidad, su amor, ese el hombre que el gobierno catalogo como un traidor y lo mas peligroso, cuando la única verdad es que ellos aprovechan el titulo que tienen y lo usan a su favor, el gobierno Meiji era el infierno en vida, primero la hicieron vivir humillaciones, golpizas, le quitaron su libertad, pero cuando encontró a alguien que la protegiera de todo eso y le diera mas de lo que ella imagino, de nuevo el gobierno se lo quita, pero esta vez el golpe fue mucho mas duro, esta vez me quebré, la mujer que antes era ha desaparecido, el dolor del alma es el mas fuerte entre todas las cosas, mi corazón esta hecho polvo, no solo esos malditos me quitaron mi libertad , mi vida que tenia como Geisha si no que ellos no se pueden conformar y por eso me quitan lo que mas amo, lo que mas necesito, mi vida, mi alma, mi todo, me quitaron a A MI SHISHIO MAKOTO!!!!

Los ojos de Yumi se llenaron de lágrimas, sus puños ahora estaban cerrados ante el coraje de la Geisha, sintió su cuerpo pesado, sus mejillas calientes, la sangre le hervía, ya no podía contenerse.

Ella deseaba gritar a los 4 vientos lo que en verdad era le gobierno Meiji, pero ¿a quien el creerían, a la mujer del asesino mas buscado o al gobierno que promete y promete aunque jamás cumpla, pero esta solo maquillando la verdad? La respuesta era mas que lógica, pero al igual que el maquillaje que desaparecía que usaba cuando era Geisha, esa mascara que el gobierno usaba, algún día caería y dejaría ver mas que la verdad, tal vez tarde…pero lo haría.

Ahora ella tenía que avanzar

Yumi dio un paso hacia delante y luego dio otro, así poco a poco, pero…

Shishio…- el nombre de su amado esta vez no salía de su mente si no que salía de su corazón.

Yumi no daba otro paso, por unos minutos se quedo parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, ella sentía como su corazón latía, tal vez hablándole? Yumi retrocedió un paso y luego otro y después otro.

NO, no yo no quiero avanzar sin ti- Fueron las palabras de Yumi Komagata

No quiero vivir sin ti, yo te necesito – Decía la Geisha mientras retrocedía, y de un solo movimiento se volteo por completo y corrió hacia la dirección contraria en la que toda la gente iba, si posiblemente todos iban avanzando pero ella tenia que volver, ella lo sentía ella tenia que estar con el.

Sus piernas temblaban, su respiración era pesada y agitada, su cuerpo ya no daba para mas, por mas de dos horas estuvo corriendo pero su mente y su decisión de llegar al monte Hiei era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosas, físicamente ella podía estar agotada pero su corazón la guiaba, su corazón le decía que tenia que seguir corriendo, que no podía rendirse.

Yumi corría lo más fuerte que podía, quitando las ramas y enredaderas que encontraba en su camino, algunas ramas rasgaban su hermoso kimono, pero eso realmente a la Komagata no le importaba, pero por su desesperación por llegar en verdad no se fijaba bien en su camino haciendo que esta tropezara con la raíz de un árbol.

Yumi cayo pocos metros mas delante de la raíz, y como reflejo esta coloco sus manos para amortiguar la caída, dejando sus manos con pequeñas y medianas erizad debido a que había espinas en algunas ramitas, Yumi trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero sintió un dolor en la rodilla, si debido a la caída, su rodilla se había abierto un poco y se había raspado las dos piernas, Yumi vio la herida y se quejándose trato de levantarse, si tenia que aceptarlo, si le dolía, pero le dolía mas no ver a Shishio, así incorporándose de nuevo sacudió un poco su kimono para quitar los rastros de hierba, y de nueva cuenta pero con dolor se puso en marcha.

Yumi corría cada vez mas rápido, sabia que tenia que llegar y nada se lo impediría ni siquiera las heridas que tenia, ella sentía que se acercaba cada vez mas, pero entre mas cerca estaba mas obstáculos aparecían, sentía la sangre fría caer por su piel, ahora las ramas herían su hombros ( recordemos que Yumi usa el kimono un poco mas abajo de los hombros ) Su cadera también era lastimada, pera era protegida por el kimono a pesar de que este no salía bien librado por lo cual se rasgaba cada vez mas.

El camino cada vez mas era mas confuso, muchas ramas, árboles todo eso hacían que su visión no fuese buena, y para empeorar la situación el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, al poco tiempo el cielo comenzó a liberar agua, si apenas Yumi veía con todas las ramas y ahora con la lluvia seria mas difícil, pero ella jamás se rendiría, a pesar de que corría ahora en lodo, ella seguía adelante y con rastros de lodo en el rostro y tal vez pequeños golpes que se daba en el rostro por las hojas que se movían con el viento de la lluvia.

Yumi se detuvo un momento, pero solo para sacar su daga, la daga que una vez le fue obsequiada por una compañera de la Okiya, y sacándola de su funda, la empuño para cortar las hojas y ramas que le estorbaban al momento de avanzar.

Yumi iba cortando y quitando los obstáculos en el camino, Yumi estaba más que decidida a llegar, iba corriendo, cortando las ramas y lastimándose con ellas, iba cubierta de lodo y lastimada, pero aun así, ella no rendía, su motivación era demasiado grande, su único ideal era llegar a la cima del monte.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yumi no solo porque había dejado de llover si no al ver el árbol que ella llamaba como "Violet Sauce" esa era la señal, ella estaba demasiado cerca, ese árbol le traía mas que buenos recuerdos, se acerco lentamente hacia le árbol, buscando con la mirada cierta parte, y ciertas palabras.

Si, ahí estaban, ella misma había escrito el nombre de Shishio y el de ella, tal vez fue un acto infantil, pero ese árbol había sido testigo de muchas cosas desde los mas tiernos besos hasta mas fantasías mas alocadas, una brillante sonrisa estaba en su rostro, con la mirada buscaba mas cosas, si unas marcas que hizo desde le primer momento en el que ella formo parte del Juppongatana, ya que era la hermana mayor de Soujirou, ella marcaba con su daga cada vez que Soujirou crecía, esos si eran momentos felices.

Otra marca llamo la atención de la mujer de ojos lavanda, Yumi sonrió al recordar el ¿Por qué? De la marca.

Esa marca fue un accidente ya que un día que Shishio estaba afuera como a 5 metros del árbol, Yumi llego con la intención de seducirlo y hacer cosas, pero Shishio estaba perfeccionando una técnica cuando la Komagata lo abrazo por detrás y le quito la espada y le dijo " para lo que haremos no la vas a necesitar" y la aventó hacia atrás, claro sin voltear, y ya estaban dispuestos a lo que seguía cuando la voz de Soujirou los interrumpió.

El joven Seta estaba junto al árbol con la espada rozándole el rostro "que buena puntería tienes Yumi" fueron las palabras del lindo espadachín.

Yumi comenzó a reír levemente al recordar lo ocurrido, ese árbol tenia miles de recuerdos, pero ella tenia que seguir, porque si no lo hacia lo que encontraría en el monte seria solo un simple recuerdo.

Sabiendo que faltaba poco para llegar, Yumi junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para correr mas rápido, pero al llegar ahí…

No había nada…el lugar estaba hecho cenizas, todos los materiales estaban en el suelo, la guarida estaba totalmente destruida.

La mirada de Yumi trato de localizar algo que no fuera escombros, mas todo lo que se podía observar eran el resultado de una batalla, Yumi camino un poco, moviendo los escombros, pero no halló nada, una pista, no nada…

Yumi se tiro al suelo, sus ojos se llenaban de agua dulce, su cuerpo temblaba, y por fin liberando las lagrimas, comenzó a apretar sus puños, haciendo que estos sangraran.

¿PORQUE? – grito Yumi

NO, NO PUEDE SER!!!!

Miles de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Yumi Komagata, ella lloraba mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, ella no volvería a avanzar, no podía…

La situación no cambiaba hasta que pasaron las horas, las lagrimas de Yumi ya no caían mas, no porque se había calmado, si no porque lo mas seguro era que se había secado por dentro, había acabado con todas las lagrimas. Aunque en verdad ya no tenia ningún motivo para estar ahí, decidió bajar, lo hizo muy lentamente, en cada paso que daba sentía un golpe en el corazón, ya no tenia esperanzas, será que esta vez su corazón le había mentido, o simplemente ella deseaba tanto volver a verlo que inconcientemente imagino las cosas. Sus emociones estaban confundida, su corazón también, este ultimo jamás le había mentido siempre que tenia un presentimiento se cumplía, siempre su corazón le hablaba con la verdad, acaso ¿La Hechicera de la noche estaba perdiendo su toque? Si eso era lo mas seguro…

Yumi bajo desganada el monte, lo único que quería hacer era volver y descansar, dormir y soñar con el hombre que jamás volverá, si ahora su vida solo seria un sueño, tal vez esa seria su nueva felicidad, imaginar todo en un mundo lleno de fantasía, fantasías que jamás se volverían a repetir.

Yumi volvió al árbol de los recuerdos, lo vio fijamente y se le acerco lo suficiente como para tocar tronco de este. Estaba frió…frió como su corazón, su calidez había desaparecido, todo en ella había desaparecido, desde su sonrisa la cual le encantaba a Shishio hasta su mirada aniquiladora como decía Soujirou. Su vida se estaba cayendo en pedazos, bueno para ser realistas, siempre fue así, el rompecabezas de su vida tenia la imagen de una hermosa Geisha, sentada en el salón principal tocando el Shamizen…Esa imagen cayo a pedazos…Otra imagen en la Geisha fue creada…

Solo la imagen de un espadachín habitaba su mente y corazón, un espadachín con el don de intimidar a cualquiera con su mirada, pero atraer hasta el más frió y lastimado corazón…

De dominar con su carácter confiado y arrogante…

De conquistar con las palabras correctas…

De ser odiado por el movimiento de su espada…pero ser amado por un toque de su alma.

De ser buscado como el peor enemigo…pero encontrando al mejor amante.

De matar a cualquiera…pero renaciendo un corazón.

De aniquilar con una mirada…Pero conquistando con una.

De ser el líder mas exigente…Pero siendo el compañero mas atento.

Cada pedazo construía la imagen del hombre que mas amaba en este mundo, sin el, ella no era nada, la imagen única de SHISHIO MAKOTO en su corazón estaba, pero ese rompecabezas solo estaba destruido si no que ella podía sentir como cada pieza se rompían una y otra vez, haciéndola sufrir enormemente.

Yumi, pasó sus dedos por las palabras, iniciales, y todo tipo de marcas que tenia el árbol, todas estas llenas de risas, peleas, accidentes…pero cada una de estas tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Un lugar que jamás nada sustituiría, Yumi ya no podía soportarlo mas, lo mejor seria no recordar nada, pero eso era IMPOSIBLE…como no recordar al hombre que la protegió, que la ayudo, que la amo, que le daba todo, que trataba como reina, que besaba, que abrazaba, que le hacia el amor…COMO OLVIDAR TODO LO QUE SENTIA…¿COMO? Siempre dicen que lo mejor es olvidar y seguir adelante pero ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando tu único impulso, tu base, tu apoyo ya no esta? Como poder avanzar sola si una motivación, sin nada porque luchar…lo único que la mantenía con vida y algo cuerda era Shishio…su silueta, sus brazos era el único lugar donde se sentía segura, ahora cuando tuviera ganas de llorar, o sueño o simplemente por gusto ¿Qué brazos la rodearían?

De nueva cuenta, los ojos de Yumi se llenaron de lagrimas, a pesar de que era casi imposible volver a llorar después de todo el agua dulce que ya había liberado, lo hizo…Esas lagrimas venían de los mas profundo de su corazón, ella cayo al suelo, arrodillada frente al árbol no quería quitar la mano de la marca de su nombre y el de Shishio, ahora era lo único que podía sentir por parte de el.

Toda su vida se apagaba, su mundo se cegaba

El amor la desgarraba

Su Amor que era tan letal como una puñalada  
Primero, la hirió para después desangrarla  
quería pedirle y gritarle que volviera  
Su alma estaba en quiebra  
Su alma en condena

Un amor sentenciado

El, su dulce, su amado, su casa, su templo

Su pasión que viene y va con el viento  
Sus ojos que son gotas de luz

Escuchaba su voz y lo sentía ahí  
Era una alma en plena muerte

Un alma que se pierde en el vació

Un alma que va, un alma que no esta  
Pedirle a su amor que volviera por favor

La condena y el dolor la han sentenciado.

Recuerda que no me gusta verte llorar…

Esas palabras?

Esa voz?

Acaso…

Yumi volteo ante las palabras ya pronunciadas, para poder observar…

Si, que no lo recuerdas? Yo siempre te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar

El corazón de Yumi comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus mejillas se calentaron, su alma revivía, su vida volvía, su amor también…

Frente a ella, el mejor espadachín del Japón, aquel que le había dado todo, aquel que podía quitarle todo, aquellos ojos que la derretían, Aquel amor que sentía, por fin estaba ahí…por fin…su SHISHIO MAKOTO.

Yumi no podía creerlo, aquel espadachín estaba acercándose a ella con la misma sonrisa de siempre, con la única intención de volver a protegerla, Yumi no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojo a sus brazos, los cuales estaban listos para recibirla y protegerla siempre, Yumi se aferro al pecho del espadachín y aun con lagrimas en los ojos dijo – Te extrañe demasiado!!! No sabes cuanto te necesito!!! Eres un tonto lo sabias?

Shishio sonrió ante tales palabras, bajo su mirada y tomo la barbilla de Yumi.

Si se que tal vez soy un tonto, pero digamos que de ninguna manera me iría de este mundo sin ti, no soportaría vivir sin ti bonita – Dijo Shishio tratando de calmar el llanto de su mujer.

Yumi lo miraba embobada, ahora solo quería estar a su lado, en sus brazos…

Sabes? Aun con lodo, te ves hermosa – Fue lo que dijo el espadachin

Si, lo se – decía Yumi con picardía mientras se aferraba mas a Shishio Makoto

Uy!! Que vanidosa eres, yo esperaba otra respuesta

Pues si, soy vanidosa, pero tu eres un orgulloso o no?

A…bueno si de acuerdo - admitía Shishio después de la explicación de la Komagata.

Yumi aun lloraba, pero esas lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad, por fin estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos, de nuevo miles de cosas le venían a la mente, pero…sintió como Shishio la tomaba de la cintura con la intención de llevarla debajo del árbol.

Y estando ahí, los dos sentados, Shishio noto las heridas de la Komagata, por lo que puso de nuevo tomo la barbilla de la mujer.

¿Y ahora que te paso? No me digas que te peleaste con Kamatari otra vez

Jeje, no precisamente con el, pero si luchaba contra la idea de perderte, de no tenerte a mi lado.

Pero todos tu cuerpo esta lastimado, hasta tu rostro – Decía Shishio acariciando el rostro de Yumi.

No me importa, mas lastimado estaría mi corazón sin ti, te he dicho yo también muchas veces, que sin importar que pase o hagas, yo quiero estar a tu lado, Shishio eres lo mas importante para mi, eres lo que amo, tu eres el culpable de que me volviera la mujer consentida, berrinchuda, mimada, arrogante, orgullosa, terca, hasta vanidosa que…

Pero las palabras de Yumi fueron calladas, por un calido beso de parte de Shishio, el espadachín besaba a Yumi tiernamente, mientras que Yumi solo gozaba del momento y volvía el beso mas apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban como siempre, ambos no se cansaban de explorar cada rincón de la boca de su amante, lo hacían como si fuera la primera y ultima vez que lo hacían. El beso duro una eternidad pero cuando Shishio corto el beso, Yumi pensó que habían sido solo unos segundos.

Oye, no solo eres eso si no que eres demasiado linda, tierna, hermosa, simpática, atenta, detallista, impulsiva, luchona, sensible, y…sexy – Decía Shishio acariciando los hombros de Yumi , claro que con suavemente para no lastimarla.

Ah…En serio, todo eso soy?

Bueno, digamos que eres algo especial, no eres como todas las mujeres, creo que tienes más ambición, tú tienes algo especial, que hace que te ame como un loco, por eso…

Pero ahora esta vez Yumi fue la que callo a Shishio con un beso, durante el beso Yumi coloco sus brazos en el pecho de Shishio y este en la cadera de Yumi.

Shishio cortó el beso y acerco a Yumi a su pecho, la abrazo fuertemente y acariciando su cabello dijo.

Lamento que siempre por mi culpa tu sufras, que siempre mis decisiones tu tengas que aceptar, Yumi…yo no quiero perderte, te amo y te necesito como no tienes idea…pero…esta vez me he dado cuenta de que si no te cuido bien, por ser tan impulsiva tal vez algún día me arrepienta. Por eso te prometo que no volveré a dejar que nada te pase, que nada te toque, te protegeré aun mas, te amare aun mas, tu has revivido al espadachín que dormía en mi, me has apoyado siempre con tu hermosa sonrisa y hermosos ojos lavanda, y he llegado a al conclusión de que siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado yo siempre ser el más fuerte.

No solo Yumi no podía vivir sin Shishio, el tampoco podía vivir sin su Geisha hermosa, ambos se necesitaban, se complementaban, cada día que pasaba ambos se parecían mas, al principio ambos eran diferentes, tenían ideales distintos, pensaban distinto, no aceptaban las ideas del otro.

La conciencia, el impulso, la arrogancia, la simpatía , el orgullo, lo sensible, Lo frió, lo lindo, lo idealista , lo fiel, lo malo, lo bueno , la burla, la ironía, el sarcasmo, lo directo, la terquedad, el ingenio, el peligro , lo dulce, la pasión, lo valiente, lo hermoso, la mente, lo bello, lo conveniente, lo sincero, la luz, la verdad, la realidad, lo cruel, lo aprovechado, lo espiritual, la lealtad, lo vulnerable, la amistad, el apoyo, la protección, la prepotencia, la fuerza, la habilidad, el temor, la felicidad, la risa, el llanto, la entrega, la decisión, el gozo, el deseo, el placer, la soledad, los pensamientos, lo testarudo, lo loco, lo tonto, lo diferente, el tiempo, la mentira, el cambio, el destino, la humillación, el dolor, la inconformidad, el corazón, la libertad, lo maduro, la confusión, los recuerdos, lo fuerte, el alma, una vida, una sonrisa, una mirada, un beso, una caricia, un abrazo, un contacto, un roce, un amor…

Todas estas, cosas que juntos han llevado de la mano, cosas que ahora los componen, palabras que los representan, todo esto formo y forma vida de los amantes odiados y amados en el anime.

Yumi termino de escuchar las palabras de Shishio, realmente estaba feliz, no solo por saber que Shishio la necesitaba como ella a el, si no porque ella sabia que jamás se separaría de el, su amor era tan fuerte que ni las personas, ni el tiempo ni el destino podría separarlos, ya no había fuerza en este mundo que pudiera hacerlo.

Ella solo alzo su rostro, con una bella sonrisa y con la mirada mas tierna y bella que pudo poner le dijo al hombre que amaba.

"Te amo, y no quiero separarme jamás de ti, eres lo mas importante para mi, eres mi sueño, siempre estaré a tu lado, te seguiré y avanzare contigo siempre, te amo demasiado mi Shishio Makoto"

Acariciando el rostro de Yumi dijo "Lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado, que sigas siendo mi hermosa Geisha Yumi Komagata de la cual me enamore y no quiero dejar ir jamás"

Terminando ambas frases, Yumi sonrió y cerró sus ojos, lista para lo que seguiría, Shishio solo sonrió y tomo la barbilla de Yumi, se acerco a ella, y con un movimiento suave unió sus labios con los de ella, ambos solo se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Y así ambos amantes, abrazados, besándose y amándose se quedaron en el árbol de los recuerdos, lo único que seria seguro era que su amor jamás se desvanecería, siempre estaría ahí, ahora ambos podrían avanzar y seguir junto hasta la eternidad…

**AnGeLuZ YuMi: Hola!! Les gusto o no? Talvez muchos pensaron ¿y porque Yumi no se suicida? Esa seria la solución pero bueno digamos que este Fic lo hice tratando de que la gente entendiera el mensaje de que cuando uno quiere avanzar, no siempre se puede, no porque no quiera o no sea capaz, si no porque existen personas también que necesitan de nosotros y esas personas también necesitan avanzar, en el caso de Yumi ella no quería avanzar sin Shishio porque lo necesitaba ya que lo amaba demasiado y sentía que sin el no tenia caso avanzar, eso podría ser en el caso del amor. En el caso de la amistad siempre es bueno voltear hacia atrás solo para ayudar al que viene, y así poder avanzar juntos dándole una ayudita o un empujoncito. Cual sea el caso uno debe de ser fuerte para ayudarse a si mismo y a los demás. Porque como en el caso que puse, no siempre Irán a buscarte (Shishio sabia que Yumi iría a buscarlo) si te necesitan porque puede haber muchos factores, por eso uno debe de buscar en su corazón y ayudar a su persona amada o preciada, porque todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado para poder avanzar.**

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D **


End file.
